The Stanford Stroke Center, one of the first comprehensive multidisciplinary centers of its kind, was established in 1992 to develop new approaches to diagnose and treat stroke. The mission of the Stroke Center is to be the best comprehensive organization in the United States focused on stroke diagnosis, treatment, research, and education. In 1992 the Center was established by a team of neurologists, neurosurgeons, neuroradiologists, nurse specialists, basic scientists, and clinical researchers. This multi- disciplinary team has met regularly to continually refine the program for over 20 years. In 2012, the Joint Commission and the American Heart Association/American Stroke Association announced that the Stanford Stroke Center was the first hospital in the United States to meet The Joint Commission's standards for Disease-Specific Care Comprehensive Stroke Center Certification. In conjunction with Stanford's highly successful neurological emergency treatment trials network (NETT), the Stanford-RCC will provide high volume enrollment of diverse patient populations into NINDS funded stroke trials. The Stanford-RCC will also offer an innovative multidisciplinary fellowship program that will provide comprehensive training in clinical trial design, implementation and analysis. In addition, Stanford faculty members will propose new clinical trials for implementation through the new NINDS Stroke Network.